gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo12
Cambiar el nombre del Artículo Hola; me gustaría cambiar el nombre de el artículo Diálogos:A Volalite Situation a Diálogos a Vola'TILE' Situation. Fue un pequeño descuido. Necisito la ayuda de alguien que sepa bastante de todo esto, y tú eres ese alguien; yo no tengo ni puñetera idea xD. Respondeme en cuanto puedas y gracias de antemano. SlashTV 19:55 6 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Cambiar el nombre del artículo Muchas gracias, eres un crack. SlashTV 20:27 6 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias, amigo. te agradezco la respuesta. Groove4life CJhorman 23:38 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ???? Por que borraste , si tenia uso estaba aquí??? -- 15:53 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias eres lo máximo 19:23 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Vídeos Pues...ya los puse a todas las misiones , exépto: GTA 1, London 1969, London 1961 y GTA 2. ¿Que tiene de malo colocar vídeos a todas las misiones? ; Responde. Solo estoy contribuyendo a ampliar la Wiki. Salu2 16:47 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Invitacion Hola carnal bueno hize una wikipedia de la saga de Driver y pues no se si te gustaria colaborar esque la verdad no se mucho de wiki y pues bueno es una invitacion si te parece contactame bueno adios... Papas Orale carnal pero yo solo estoi disiendoles no estoi poniendo link ni nada wei ya si no quieren pues no les enseño la pag va chido por el aviso..... Enterado Ya no hare mas spam y pues gracias por esa info oye y no puedes pedir que eliminen la wiki abandonada??' O Ya Y como elimino la mia?? RE: Pero yo soi el dueño de la wiki pirata y quiero eliminarla por completo para adoptar la original como le hago?? Ya vas Bueno ya envie mi peticion gracias... Prueba de firma -- 15:05 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola a que carreras te refieres, a las ilegales o a las de los Estadios que estoy creando??? y otra cosa, ¿todos los atículos tienen que tener el mismo formato?? (te pregunto esto por lo q me dijiste del "negrita y subrayado". Igualmente comoetiendo errores se aprende Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:10 19 jul 2010 (UTC) OK, Ok pero a que t refieres con "plantillas"? ¿es otra manera de llamar a las categorías? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:16 19 jul 2010 (UTC) uy es medio un badro, recien llevo 3 días, espera un poco por favor!!!..el artículo de Estadios lo seguiré editando mañana..no se que t parece por ahora pero si tienes algo que corregirle por favor hazlo..así hacemos este sitio mucho mejor de lo q todavía no es (comparado con el wiki en ingles). Tambien te quería decir que 2 de los desafios de mount Chiliad estan mal nombrados, el error es misnimo, yo trate de corregirlo en la pagina del 100% y de las misiones secundarias...si quieres, miralo para que lo compruebes, por ejemplo: "Scotch Bonnet Yellow" en realidad se llama "Scotch Bonnet Yellow Route" pero el "Route" no me quedo unificado con el resto de las otras 3 palabras directamente enlazadas y el otro es "Birdseye Winder Yellow" que en realidad solo se llama "Birdseye Winder" pero a ese solo le borre el "Yellow y no hubo problemas. Yo me encargue de arreglar basatantes errores del artivulo "100%" y el del "especial gta sa 100%" porque faltaban misiones secundarias y había algunos errores como que no se aclaraba que algunas misones secundarias no son necesarias para el 100% pero eso lo arregle... y le puse ademas una "consideración" de que esas misiones no necesarias para el 100% algunos la llaman 110%: te dejo el enlace aquí rapido y sus derivados para que veas como ha quedado (no se si lo has visto, pero lo deje casi perfecto)..saludos http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/100%25 y el especial del gta sa: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/100%25_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:37 19 jul 2010 (UTC) discucion perdón, no sabía, en realidad no lo pensé, tendría que haberselo preguntado en su pag de discución "You hit me Assholeeee" 15:24 24 jul 2010 (UTC) TUTOR Mira ayer ya se ofreció uno..."Varrios de los vagos"...pero me empezo explicando por msn directamente poniendome un codigo de como hacer tablas para añadir imagenes y no entení nada.., me gustaría pero...se puede cambiar de tutor?? xq ya fguro en la lista esa de la pagina de tutores. "You hit me Assholeeee" 16:15 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Por eso te digo..se puede cambiar de tutor?? entonces arreglemos ahora...le mando un mensaje a varrios de los vagos y listo..t agregas vos en mi lista..que quiero aprender a editar mi pag de usuario con eso de UserBox o algo así y poder aprender a editar mi firma con algun logo e incluyendole un enlace a mi discusión como tienen casi todos... "You hit me Assholeeee" 16:44 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Uh pero tampoco es la muerte..a parte fue ayer y todo a las apuradas porq se tenía que ir, vos avisame ahora cuando ya estés en la lista en su lugar..y ahí le mando un mensaje explicandole los motivos que son razonables y sabrá entender...avisame "You hit me Assholeeee" 17:36 24 jul 2010 (UTC) OK, mi msn es casi igual a mi nombre de usuario de acá.. "You hit me Assholeeee" 17:42 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Una pequeña duda Una pequeña duda. Como creo una plantilla? Me refiero a una así: -- 02:12 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Como estas Claude? Hola claude queria decirte como estabas ¿haya es verano no? si es asi que suerte tienes xd y como haces para tener tantos logros? PD: Felicidades por que España salga campeon xd. quien te dijo que no?? ME TIENE QUE AVISAR, PONERSE EN CONTACTO CONMIGO...COMO DICE EL CARTEL DE LA PLANTILLA ENOBRAS...LEELO Y VAS A VER Q DICE ESO, APARTE HACIA NO MAS DE UNA HORA QUE LO HABIA PUESTO....Y LO HABIA PUESTO PORQUE ESTABA PROBANDO EL INFOBOX DEL DIALOGO ANTERIOR Y NECESITABA EL DIALOGO SIGUIENTE PARA QUE ME QUEDE ENLAZADO...Y SI QUE ME TIENE QUE AVISAR..SINO DALE UN REPASO A LOS AVISOS DE LAS PLANTILLAS QUE PARECE QUE TE LOS HAS OLVIDADO 19:12 26 jul 2010 (UTC) A PARTE EL CARTEL DE LA PLANTILLA EN OBRAS DICE " QUE TIENE QUE ESPRAR COMO MINIMO UNA SEMANA PARA PODER PONERLE LA CATEGORÍA DE "ESBOZO" JAJJA ME DA RISA....ESTE TIPO HIZO LO QUE QUISO, ENTRO NI PREGUNTO...LO MISMO YA ME PASO CUANDO ESTAB EDUTANDO LAS CARRERAS ILEGALES..DESPUES OVBIAMENTE EL PIBE ME PIOD DISCULPAS COMO DEBE SER...UN SALUDO CUIDATE....... 19:19 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Claude por el consejo pero orita solo he creado una pagina de dialogos mira. DANX38 sobre borrar mis discucione Oh ! que bueno ¿como no se me habia ocurrido? ¿Debe ser re facil no?..ya que aprovechas tu tiempo para mandarme mensajes diciendome qoe es lo que NO tengo que hacer, tambien podrías tomarte el tiempo para decirme COMO hacerlo, la MANERA, de que FORMA, PASO a PASO y en su defecto DONDE...Vale?? mato tu buena onda 20:26 27 jul 2010 (UTC) vos no te pones a pensar tambpoco? no te pones a pensar que vos como mi tutor me tenes que ensañar y no ahorrarme el tiempo??? acaso no pensas en explicarme como hicistes eso de "archivo 1" o lo vas a dejar por como "sabído"? así no aprendo nada...y quien te dijo que yo "NO puedo borrar mis mensajes"? en donde dice eso? lo u´nico que falta es que no me dejn borrarmMIS MENSAJES PRIVADOS de MI PAGINA de discucion?!?!?!?! esto es insolito.... 20:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) sabes cual es el problemea nene? el problema es que vos me explicas todo como si yo hubiese nacido con una computadora bajo el brazo, y no es así, si vos tuviste esa suerte, me alegro por tí hermano.... 20:46 27 jul 2010 (UTC) OK Y donde queda mi pagina de Archivos 1? solo la veo adentro de la discucion que estoy teniendo con vos, donde me pusistes que lo pegue "aqui" pero en otro lado no lo veo...no tendría que estar al principio?? como las de GTAAAAFF que las veo antes de los primeros mensajes de su discucion?? 20:53 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Uy, hermano, vos si que lo haces todo facil que suerte tuviste al nacer en el año que naciste, como me gustarávolver a tener tu edad pero ahora, en este año, en este momento; a ver nacido más adelante... 21:07 27 jul 2010 (UTC) PD sorry me habia olvidado de firmar.. Me podes decir cuál es el nombre exacto y formal de ese rectangulo que aparece con "rayitas entrecortadas", no se si sabes cual te digo, es el con el que pude poner todas las userboxes pegadas y no separadas...tambien aparece cuando queres crear un plantilla para usuarios por ejemplo.... 21:13 27 jul 2010 (UTC) DANX.... no, pero lo hace todo el tiempo, vos tenes que prestarle atención a la mayoría de sus ediciones; saca y/o pone puntos, comas, acento. La razon por la cual le mandé ese mensaje fue que que me borro un enlace en el que decí q se la conocia como Badlands B (que como ves todavía no está redactado) y le borró los corchetes!!!!!...este tipo de personas hace que te retrases en el avanze de esta wiki..mandenle un mensaje aclarandole que es lo que le conviene editar, xq el 80 % de su ediciones son de ese estilo... 21:23 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Prueba de firma -- 21:29 27 jul 2010 (UTC) si ya lo se si me lo pasaste el otro día, como te crees que pude hacer las infoboxes de todos los dialogos??? o poder juntar todas las userboxes sin espacios??? me estas tomando el pelo???? 21:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa, pero no todas la infoboxes tienen ese formato, porque por ejemplo las de los díalogos no me formaban ese rectanagulo... Así que ya se que para unir cosas tengo que arrastrar la "piezas de rompecabezas" a ese "rectangulo"...viste como hablo como si no entendiera nada? te molesta eso? decimelo..no hay problema..seguro estas acostumbrado a tratar con otro tiop de gente que tiene mas intelecto y mas conocimiento sobre la informatica... 21:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Carreras ilegales Que infobox debo usar para las carreras ilegales,?? xq no encuentro ninguna que diga especificamente carreras..y no quiero mandarme de cabeza poniendo cualquiera. desde ya muchas gracias. 21:47 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Mira: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Endurance seguramente esto me pasa por lo qme dijisyes sobre la "X" y eso que de anchura le puse 180, pero que = no cambio en nada, probe cambiandole la nachura y quedaa =, ¿q tengo que hacer?, no ponerle la "X"?¿o que? 22:14 27 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: igual queda bastante bueno así de grande, no t parece? jajaja, no, en serio lo estoy diciendo 22:14 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Modo fuente?? me estas queriendo decir que cambie a modo "fuente clasico" con eso de que el "texto enriquecido" anda mal? 22:17 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!!!!!!!! pero no lo arregle vos!!!!!!!!!! decime como solucionarlo y lo hago yo, sino tuve problemas en ponerlo, era solo eso!!!!! me revienta cunado haces eso y te anticipas sin explicarme antes!!!!! 22:19 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Mira este http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_Tricks_1 , está bien?? 22:28 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Cómo hago para borrar un artículo repetido? porque hay 2 "Desert Tricks", uno, el que cree yo, y que en realidad se llama "Desert Tricks 1" (por lo menos con el juego en español, en ingles se llama "Desert Tricks" sin el 1) y el otro, es el antiguo, o sea que se puede borrar, ¿o no hay que borrarlo? ¿está bien que haya 2 artículos repetidos con la diferencia solo del nombre? 23:52 27 jul 2010 (UTC) que tiene que ver?? no me contestaste lo que te pregunte ahi arriba 14:23 28 jul 2010 (UTC) espero que no hayas borrado el mío, o sea, el original, el de nombre verdadero, el más nuevo, el más completo, el que tiene el mismo formato que todos los demas... 14:40 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Uy que lío que se me armo en mi pagina de usuario..ayudame por favor!!!!!!! ya lo soluciones..uff.............¿no hay un "uffff"? que mal... Viste mis contribuciones del desafio nrg-500 y el del bmx que aporte ayer?? 14:50 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Cómo voy señor maestro? ¿Me pone un 10? 14:53 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Eh? Ve al grano, tío, que no se te entiende nada 15:16 28 jul 2010 (UTC) sos un huevonazo, te DIJE QUE LA CARRERA ORIGINAL SE LLAMA DESERT TRICK 111111111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!! y la borraste....muchas gracias v v vvv No lo sé, pero me parece que no valoras el trabajo de los demás, los subestiamas demasiado 15:23 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Puedo agregarle galerias de imagenes a las misiones principales del gta sa? Digamos...hacer un resumen de la mision con 6 imagenes al final de cada articulo y que la ultima sea por ejemplo..."mision superada + la recompensa". Eso si, tengo que empezar un juego nuevo obviamente pero eso no me hace problema...¿Que piensas?... 15:49 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno, entonces con tu permiso me pongo en ello en unas horas; ahora a dormir, que hace mas de 15 horas que estoy frente a al a computadora...y no entiendo nada 15:59 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Perdonadme por lo del follón con los sedanes, estuve trabajando un par de horas en unas categorías que al final no parecían tener mucho sentido y solo he traído problemas, debería haber hecho caso a Javitomz, que sólo quería ayudarme, y al final, la he liado por terco e impulsivo y me sentí obligado a enmendar mi error borrando dichas categorías, no me parecía justo que tuvieras que hacerlo tú que no habías hecho nada y tuvieras que estar una hora aburriéndote por mi culpa. Soy muy dado a cometer errores, pero cuando los cometo, hago todo lo posible para enmendarlos, y en el peor de los casos, intentarlo. Siento haberos traído de cabeza con la tontería esta y pido perdón a todos. --Rick LB como hacer algunas ediciones? hola quisiera saber como se hace lo que esta en los articulos de misiones donde te muestra donde empieza la mision, cual es la que sigue ,la anterior ,la recompensa y donde siempre hay una captura porq yo no se como hacerla Vic vance 20f 07:39 29 jul 2010 (UTC) hola perdona por añadir galerías de fotos en las misiones principales es que no leí bien Ahora, ¿puedes habilitar la edición de la misión Sweet and Kendl? porque quiero agragar una curiosidad que no está escrita y pensaba ponerla mas o menos de la siguiente manera: "En caso de que portes un arma (si has previamente garrado la tec-9 en el techo de la casa de Sweet o la micro SMG del Canal de los santos o simplemente por algún truco) puedes bajarte de la bici ni bien comienzan a perseguirlos y matar alos ballas del coche. (La curiosidad) Si esto ocurre no te perseguiran más y Sweet, cuando lleguen al cruce de mulholland no se sepaprará y seguirá por el mismo camino que tú, Ryder y Big Smoke hasta Grove Street" - y tengo un video que lo comprueba... quiero poner eso..¿puedes habilitarlo? no voy a agregar ninguna foto 14:27 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah.... ¿no podes? que bueno..gracias eh.....¿No te das cuenta que la bloqueron porq empeze a poner fotos? no te hagas el... conmigo eh... 14:53 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Por eso te digo que no te hagas el.... conmigo. Vos sos Administrador y sabes bien todos los manejos y quien y porque hacen las cosas, asique no me mientas porque no soy ningun idiota, ¿me escuchaste? 15:08 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah otra cosa yo no voy a dehjar que un pendejo de 15 años me diga q necesito un vozall....te falata aprender mucho de la vida pibe...de la vida real, no la virtual...suerte.. 16:04 29 jul 2010 (UTC) por eso..mejor ya no me hables mas ni me contestes los mensajes porque el del bozal pareces tú y no te sosposrto más..asiq ten buena suerte, te deseo todo lo mejor en la vida de corazón...y por favor no contestes este mensaje, ¿vale? 16:15 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Lee esto Escucháme. no quiero terminar peleado contigo, solo quiero que dejemos de hablar por un tiempo o en su defecto lo menos posible, ¿vale? PD: Gracias por las primeras ayudas de los primeros días, como editar mi firma por ejemplo...y perdona si fui un poco pesado, es que estaba entusiasmadisimo, y aparte no me conoces, tuve un montón de problemas graves en mi vida y actualmente estoy tomando medicación, más precisamente, Antipsicóticos ("resperidona" en su nombre farmaco) y no es chiste, por eso verás algunas reacciones como las que tuve últimamente. Eso es todo. 16:48 29 jul 2010 (UTC) PD Crasy, Aerosmith, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGM5GkINMMI&feature=related Te aviso porque sos Administrador AbbeySp está borrando un monton de imágenes que yo puse, incluyendo las del forografo suicida que vos editaste camiando un error ortografico. La cuestion es que yo estoy deshaciendo lo que el deshace..con eso no hay problema...pero no se va a terminar mas..y encima me lleve 100 puntos gratis por supuestamente agragar 250 imágens cuando en ralidad lo q hacia era ponerlas en su lugar de nuevo....este Abbey Sp se cree administrador o que?? 17:55 29 jul 2010 (UTC) mosca esta bien...pero vez que la tiene conmigo....la tiene conmigo..bebe tener envidia es una avispa... digo abbey sp molesto 17:59 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias, tío . Ey, muchas gracias, es lo más bonito que me han dicho en esta Wiki. Pero seguramente voy a estar desaparecido una semana o dos, si edito tendrá que ser desde un cyber café, o algo así. Además, lo del usuario del més no creo que me lo merezca mucho, también hay otros muchos usuarios que se esfuerzan tanto o más que yo y han hecho contribuciones más importantes, yo solo he "fundado" un "equipo de limpieza" (que solo tiene un miembro) por así decirlo, además, trabajos como esos los hago generalmente rápido (me pongo música y así calculo el rendimiento). Gracias por escribir, en serio, me has dado una alegría. --Rick LB. Pues de nuevo, gracias. Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chaval, Javitomz? Fuí a su discusión y me enteré de que han borrado su página principal por plagio y no sé que más, y de que también se ha puesto a meterse con la gente y a vandalizar, ¿qué le ha pasado a ese? --Rick LB. Buff, qué personaje, y eso que empezó como una bala, tenía el doble de ediciones en un més de las que tenía yo en año y medio, ese sí que prometía, pero he visto como se puso cuando alguien edito una página que él tenía en obras, se puso hecho un energúmeno. Hubo un tipo que me editó mi artículo en obras de los aviones: simplemente había reducido una imagen enorme y yo le dije que incluso me había hecho un favor, pero que tuviera cuidado con otros, que pueden ser menos tolerantes, y vaya razón que tenía, aún me parece increíble que escribiera todo eso, cuando Abbey SP es un tipo realmente majo y comprensivo. --Rick LB.